Mornings In The Villa
by delcatty546
Summary: There has to be a reason the villa was given for free right? Who is the mysterious culprit who keeps messing up Steven's mornings? Turns out ex-Champion of Hoenn and heir to Devon Corporation Steven Stone isn't quite the man of steel he's rumoured to be.


**This just came to my mind utterly randomly. In the manga, we find out that Steven was the last owner of the villa but since we got it free in Platinum… Well… There had to be a reason it was free right? Haha, I'm a Steven fangirl yet I'm doing this…. Why? Oh right, someone managed to bump Steven off the top spot on my list of favourite Pokemon guys. XD But please don't kill me Steven fangirls! He's still in my heart as well!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

_**Mornings In The Villa**_

"Uhm… Sir? Are you sure you want to put the villa up for such a low price? If you would wait a few more months, the market should turn up." The real estate agent eyed Steven warily, trying to figure out why he would be willing to lose over two million poke.

Steven's complexion was pallid and dark circles were forming under his eyes. Bringing a hand up to ruffle his blue-grey hair, he sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I want to sell it now, no matter what the cost. In fact, I could give it away. I really couldn't care less." Weariness laced his voice as he pushed the document away, having signed his name. Once all the procedures were complete, Steven released Skarmory and flew off, leaving behind a very confused real estate agent.

"B-but… What's wrong with the villa?" he mumbled to himself. "Maybe it's haunted! Or maybe it was used for money laundering! Or maybe… A drug house? Argh! Maybe that's why Mr Stone is so desperate to get rid of it!" Either way, he wanted to wash his hands clean of it.

Just as he was reaching the climax of his panic, he saw a young, blue-haired girl wandering into the Resort Area. She was dressed in a pink winter coat and a fluffy white hat and strolled beside a Piplup.

Gathering all the papers, he jogged over to her.

"Excuse me miss, would you like this villa? Free of charge!" Without waiting for an answer, he shoved the deed into Dawn's hands and dashed off.

"What just happened Piplup?"

"Pip pip lup!" The blue penguin shrugged and waddled into the villa his mistress now owned.

**~Mornings In The Villa~**

_Two Weeks Ago…_

"Set the bags down here Aggron." The Iron Armour Pokemon gingerly set down Steven's bulging bags of rare stones on the threshold of the villa. Both Pokemon and human understood that few buildings could accommodate Aggron's massive size.

With a sigh of resignation, Aggron trudged off to the lawn, the only place he could sit without ruining anything. Steven shot him an apologetic smile as Claydol hovered in, using Psychic to move the baggage.

After they had more or less unpacked what was necessary, Steven recalled Aggron into his Poke Ball. Similarly, all the other Pokemon who had been helping to unpack returned to their Poke Balls, exhausted by the effort.

Steven himself crashed on the couch for that night. Flipping through the oh so conveniently placed catalogue on the coffee table, Steven decided to order the biggest, softest bed they could offer. Being an ex-Champion and the heir of Devon certainly entitled him to a certain level of luxury.

When he woke up the next morning, Steven was pleasantly surprised by the steaming cup of coffee on the coffee table. Curious as to which of his Pokemon had been so thoughtful, he released them all outside and asked them.

The six Pokemon gave him identical looks of incredulity and shook their heads. Steven passed it off as them not wanting to show off in front of each other. Mentally, he reminded himself to treat them all to some rare candies.

**~Mornings In The Villa~**

_Twelve days ago…_

The bed had yet to arrive, so Steven found himself waking up on the sofa with a very stiff back. Grumbling, he made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Cradily raised his head to greet him before it snickered. Steven frowned. His Pokemon had been raised to be more respectful than that.

Levitating in the middle of an empty bedroom, Claydol opened one eye to acknowledge its master. When Steven nodded in Claydol's direction, its eye closed again, only for it to suddenly open each and every one of its pink eyes.

"What?" growled Steven. "My bed head can't be that bad." He shuffled into the bathroom and squeezed the toothpaste onto his toothbrush. When his head tilted up to look at the mirror, Steven's left eye twitched.

His face had been scribbled on with black ink. A monocle had been drawn over his right eye and a moustache graced his face.

"Alright, which one of you clowns played with the markers last night?" he demanded.

**~Mornings In The Villa~**

_Nine days ago…_

The plush bed had finally arrived and Steven was relishing the feeling of the soft mattress beneath his sore back. After backpacking for so long, it felt good to have a proper bed again, not like those horribly thin mattresses the Pokemon Centre offered.

As he pulled back the covers, he had to bite back his emotions. Steven Stone, ex-Champion of Hoenn, would _not _lose his cool, not even if he was wearing a frilly, black dress instead of his pyjamas.

He made his way out to the back door, aware that anyone could photograph him in that state and send it to the tabloids. The rumours that would spark off… It sent chills down his spine. He slid it open cautiously and hissed at his Pokemon.

"I let you guys off about the marker incident but someone better explain this." Creaking the door open just a little more, his Pokemon were rewarded with a full glimpse of their dignified trainer, dressed like a French maid.

Metagross squeezed its eyes shut, willing the image away but it had burned it the back of its mind. Skarmory rolled over the lawn laughing. Armaldo just shook its head and when back to sleep.

Steven wasn't impressed.

**~Mornings In The Villa~**

_One week ago…_

The Machoke Movers had finally moved in the rest of the furniture. They carried out Steven's very precise instructions regarding furniture placement, going as far as to use measuring tapes to ensure precision.

After three hours of non-stop work, Steven was pleased with the layout of his vacation home. After dismissing the movers and paying their trainers, Steven tided up the maps of the Sinnoh Underground that littered his table. Red crosses marked areas where his Metagross had sensed special stones lay. He went to bed feeling mighty proud of himself for being so productive. Perhaps he could actually wake up in a good mood the next day.

Why did he have to jinx himself?

Stumbling out if his bedroom, Steven collided into a palm plant that had been mysteriously moved all the way from the living room to the entrance of his room. On the way to the bathroom, he stubbed his toe on the coffee table peeking out of the kitchen. Finally, just as he opened the bathroom door, a cold bucket of water spilled all over him.

The poor man couldn't care less by this point. Without so much as a peep, he got into the shower and turned on the hot water on full blast.

**~Mornings In The Villa~**

_Three days ago…_

Steven awoke at three in the morning to a bunch of things floating around his head. A full restore hovered especially close to his nose, the nozzle directed at him. A Tamato berry loomed threateningly over his mouth, which he promptly sewed shut. Lastly, a bunch of TMs from his bag were being juggled by an invisible person, just inches above him.

Without batting an eye, Steven grabbed the other pillow and covered his face with it.

"Quit horsing around Claydol, or Metagross, whichever one of you is using Psychic now, and go back to sleep." He rolled over and began snoring.

From their places in the living room, Metagross and Claydol exchanged weary glances. Their master still hadn't figured it out? Of course, doing anything about the mischief-makers would no doubt leave a huge mess, one that their master would blame them for anyway. Unless Steven was in mortal peril, none of the six were willing to do anything about the pranksters.

**~Mornings In The Villa~**

_One day ago…_

"Alright guys, I really need to get some sleep so that I can get work done. Since you guys won't quit the messing around, I asked Wallace to look after you guys for just one night." The six Pokemon protested but Steven silenced them by returning them back to their balls.

"Tough time Steven?" came his best friend's voice from above him. The Gyrados he rode descended slowly to the ground and Wallace appraised his buddy. "You look like a wreck Steve."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I appreciate the favour." He handed over the six Poke Balls and shuffled back into the villa. Wallace raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come along guys. Winona's made Poke Cupcakes for you lot." At once, the Poke Balls stopped quivering. "Good boys."

**~Mornings In The Villa~**

_Present day…_

Steven slept like a log the night before. It wasn't until four in the morning that he woke up to an insistent licking on his face. Shielding his eyes, he batted away the cause of his disturbance.

"Shoo. I'm trying to sleep Armaldo." Five seconds later, Steven shot up. He had left his Pokemon with Wallace, so who was…? The licker didn't seem very happy with the mislabelling.

A swirling mass of purple and green hovered close to his face, frowning at him. All about him, furniture was flying all over the place. If asked to describe his experience, Steven would have said it was a silent tornado raging through his room.

"Spi, spiritomb," it hissed.

A huge red eye peered closely at him. The Dusclops came too close for comfort and Steven felt its icy breath on his neck.

From his peripheral vision, Steven traced the source of his mini home tornado to a Banette and Mismagius. Steven Stone, the ridiculously calm and level-headed ex-Champion of Hoenn, squeaked.

_Yes, squeaked._

One would think he would be used to Ghost type Pokemon due to all his cave explorations but Steven Stone had never once encountered one. He always kept a Spell Tag to prevent such… meetings. In fact, it seemed so strange that a man who could stand fearless and unflinching as a Gyrados roared in his face would be scared of a few playful Pokemon.

Of course, while battling trainers who sent out Ghost type Pokemon, he was able to keep up the appearance of being unafraid of anything that came his way. That all flew out of the window when he was alone again though. Out came the worn out spell tag and the formidable ex-champion would be reduced to whimpering and shivering.

He tore out of the house, still in his pyjamas and dived behind a bush, leaving behind a cackling party of Ghost Pokemon.

Staying in his bush, he waited for the sun to rise, where his uninvited house guests would wander off before returning for the night. Once he was certain he could no longer hear their malicious laughter, he snuck back in, changed out and packed his bags.

A quick call to Wallace had him dropping of his faithful team again. Wallace, bless the man, asked no questions and took off again.

Not wanting to return into the villa, Steven sat by the poolside, trying his best to look calm as he waited for the real estate agent to arrive.

"At least there aren't any ghosts in the Underground," he tried to console himself.

**Haha, I do love Steven but this was too good to pass up. It's not every day one finds opportunities to bully the one and only Steven Stone! Reviews most appreciated! Please don't kill me Steven fangirls! I love him too!**


End file.
